Love like this
by ShinyAnn
Summary: Hold me now, Warm my heart. Stay with me, Let love it start. Post Hogwarts. Sometimes all you need to do , is to give love a chance.
1. Chapter 1

As she walked down the cobblestone street leading to her shop, Hermione Granger had only two thoughts running around her head in dizzying circles. One, It was an especially cold night and her threadbare shawl was doing a very poor job of keeping her warm. Two, she needed to stop overestimating her stamina when it came to trips into muggle London. Her lungs were overworked and she was pretty certain her legs were going to fall off any second.

Humming a bit, mostly to keep her tongue from freezing, she tried slowing down , although she'd been walking at a snail's pace as it was. But the bump on her stomach was no longer a minor distraction. Nope, not at all. It was big, big enough to upset her center of gravity and certainly big enough to drain her of energy twice as quick. Someone brushed close, close enough to lightly bump her side and the boy, a young kid of about sixteen looked positively terrified of what he'd done.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry , Miss!" He squealed in shock, looking like he'd killed her dog. Hermione , who had barely felt the boy's touch tried to assure him that she was alright.

"You better watch where you're going boy." A gruff voice boomed somewhere to their left and she turned, startled. Harry Potter stood leaning against the nearest door, right outside the pub. She relaxed into a smile and the boy gave another squeal, scarpering away at once. She shot Harry a disapproving look but didn't protest when he eased the two huge bag full of groceries out of her hands, falling into step next to her.

"Why exactly are you out in this weather?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste and Hermione grinned.

"I was running on bread and milk the past few days, Thought I'd go stock up on some pickles and pineapple sauce."

Harry raised his eyebrows and she blushed.

"I just... I felt like eating them." She mumbled , shrugging helplessly and he chuckled.

"Is Ron back , yet? From the tour?" He asked casually and she tried not to let the smile slip off her face .

"No, not yet. He told me he'll be back tonight." She shrugged, like she fully believed him. Truth was, she hadn't spoken to her husband in such a long time. Not since a month ago, when he'd called her from somewhere in Spain. She was pretty certain Harry knew when Ron was coming back but her best friend stayed quiet , merely humming in response to what she'd said.

"Are you going to be around for long?" She asked quietly. Harry had a way of disappearing off the face of the earth sometimes. There were rumors, unsavory ones but she refused to believe them. Well,most of them.

"A while. My landlady's working on turning a part of the building into a bakery. I'm gonna help her set it up. She's a nice woman." He said , grinning.

Hermione poked his shoulder playfully.

Harry smiled softly , shifting the bags in his palm . They were almost at Hermione's shop. For a moment she felt a bit sad that they'd reached there so quickly. After all, they hardly met each other otherwise.

"Oh. Well, I hope it works out for her." She smiled genuinely and reached for the bags.

"Not inviting me in?" Harry teased, although they both knew the answer to that. Ron hated it when Hermione met with Harry, especially when he wasn't around. Hermione tried not to think too much about that. Her dorky husband had always been a bit too insecure and she was willing to let that go. Although sometimes, she missed Harry so badly, it was a physical ache.

She wondered if he felt it too.

After she'd opened the door and placed the bags inside, she turned to bid goodbye. He was standing unnaturally close, his lips inches from her forehead and she flushed, hating herself for being so physically aware of someone who considered her a sister. He stepped back at once, fingers briefly touching her swollen belly. He smiled, waved and then was gone.

She stepped in, shaking her head in self reproach. before settling into the couch that she'd put near the door. Convenient. Sitting down into the plush softness after the harrowing walk felt unnaturally good. She hesitated, looking around the store with some worry.

As far as careers went, her's wasn't particularly lucrative. She'd wanted to be an auror but Ron had been adamant about her being in danger. At the time, seventeen and in love, she'd been flattered and charmed by his concern. But now, seven years later she felt so miserable it was scary.

Not that she hated Ron or anything. Far from it.

She was just, exhausted. Relaxing against the cushions, she jumped when she heard the creak of floorboards over head. And then voices.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron, sounding furious. Blinking she tried to get to her feet, fingers curling on the edge of the armrest.

"Today, tell her today." Shrill and high pitched. Oddly familiar but impossible to place. She manged to get on her feet, her anxiety translating to her tummy , the baby growing restless at once. At five months she couldn't actively feel him yet, but she could feel the restless energy radiating from her womb. Or maybe it was her ?

"I can't tell her now! She'll be back her any moment, Lav. Just leave."

She froze in shock. Lavender Brown?

"What the hell are you waiting for? The baby?! You told me it wasn't even yours!"

Her breath left her body in one long whoosh, shock and betrayal flooding her senses. Ron had told her that-?

"Well, it isn't! Doesn't mean I can just tell her I need a divorce and -"

Stricken, Hermione blocked the rest of the conversation, fingers already moving for the shawl. She'd barely had it wrapped around her shoulders when she heard footsteps. Turning around, she watched Ron get down the stairs and then freeze at the sight of her. Behind him, a glowering Lavender Brown stood fuming, until her eyes caught sight of her, the anger fading to shock.

"Hermione-" Ron looked stupid and witless, mouth open in surprise and she held a hand up.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Why was it so hard to breathe? What was she supposed to do ? What did people do in such situations?

Ron stayed put , biting his lips and she waited for a second.

"Well? Any excuses? Any empty promises?" she taunted. He looked abashed and then glared at her.

"Oh, get off your high horse! You knew this was coming!" He said bitterly. And Hermione could have remorselessly killed him in that instant. Killed him and not felt the least bit sorry for it.

"I'm leaving." She said , feeling oddly relaxed. It was, surreal, almost. The way her mind was fast overcoming the shock and falling back into routine. Found out my husband cheated, left him for good, so whats for dinner?

Taking a deep breath , she stepped behind the counter. The day's money was still in the bronze register and she quickly put it into her purse. Ron said nothing, watching her move like nothing was wrong. When she began moving out, he was by her side.

"Where are you going?" His fingers dug into the fleshy softness of her arm and she yanked it back fiercely.

"Why do you care?" She hissed.

"You're going to him, aren't you? That son of a bitch who-"

She hit him. Hard. It wasn't even a little hard. In fact it knocked him on his ass, nose bleeding profusely. He cursed fluently, glaring balefully at her. She resisted the urge to spit on his unfaithful ass.

"He's ten times the man you'll ever be. "

* * *

Harry stepped into his apartment, drenched to his bones. Right after he'd left Hermione, the rain had picked up. He was thankful for that. The last thing the poor girl needed was a cold. It was hard enough taking care of everything by herself, what with Ron being on tour with his Quidditch team most of the time. The last thing she needed was a cold.

Shrugging out of his coat, he dropped it on the floor. There was a time when Ginny would have eaten his head off for being so filthy but right now she was a few hundred miles away and in someone else's arms. So he could damn well drop the coat there if he felt so inclined. Grimacing , he took in the completely filthy livingroom. The apartment wasn't particularly big but it was the most he could afford, at least till he got a job.

Every inch was covered in used beer cans and empty bags of potato crisps. The small kitchenette to the side was overflowing with filthy dishes and the couch was a pile of messy blankets and soup stained pillows. Sighing he fell back into the couch, staring into the plain expanse of his ceiling.

It wasn't that he was wrecked because of his divorce or something. Granted he'd loved her. A lot. But he wasn't really falling into a spiral of despair like everyone thought. He was just...taking it easy.

Yeah, that was it.

He was taking a break from all the stress and all the emotion and all the heartbreak. He deserved it, didn't he? Of course he did.

Ginny had left him a little over a year ago and he had quit his job soon after. Not because he was depressed or some shit. He quit it because it felt like a noose around his neck, pushing him closer and closer to that point of no return . It wasn't that hard, he had plenty of money after all.

But after the first five months , drinking gambling and women, he'd somehow dwindled his fortune to something insubstantial. Only, no one was ready to offer him a job anymore. He'd never wanted to do it but he'd ended up hustling pool, the occasional bit of gambling , just to keep himself together. And then a couple of slightly shady deals that had meant leaving London and laying low for a while.

He'd gotten into trouble on more than one occasion, relying on Draco or Blaise to dig him out of whatever spot he found himself in. They were still aurors and while they let him crash at their place occasionally, he couldn't bring himself to ask them for help. It felt so... weak. And that was one of the things Ginny had accused him of being. Weak .

He'd done some pretty nasty things. Enough to get rid of the once immaculate reputation he'd built. And now, seven years after the war. No one remembered the seventeen year old hero who'd walked to his death with head held high.

They remembered nothing.

Sighing he reached for the nearest can of beer, unopened and probably unhygienic. Shrugging he tipped the contents back into his mouth , enjoying the slight burn.

A knock on the door made him drop the can in shock. He hardly ever had visitors . And even if he did, definitely not the knocking kind. Fingers curling around his wand, he reached the door, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. When the door swung open , he blinked in shock.

Hermione stood at the door, dripping wet and shivering. She held a small bag and an umbrella, her baby bump barely concealed by her thin coat.

"Can I come in, Harry?" She asked plaintively and one look at her face told him what had happened.

He was going to murder Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you can. I just... it's a little dirty." He blushed furiously, wishing desperately that he'd at least cleared stuff off the coffee table. It looked like a pigsty, probably smelled like one too. But Hermione looked more relieved than disgusted, shrugging out of her coat and pressing a tired palm to her stomach. His eyes followed the movement, momentarily worried.

"Are you-? Is everything fine with-?" He waved awkwardly in the general vicinity of her tummy and she looked down at herself in surprise.

"Oh? No! It's not- I mean, the baby's fine. I just... Did you know he was cheating on me?" She blurted out, looking open and vulnerable and it felt like a sucker punch to his stomach. Reeling in shock, he shook his head furiously.

"What the-? Of course not! Cheating on you? What kind of an idiot would cheat on you?" He said without thinking. Hermione looked momentarily floored by his choice of words, but quickly recovered.

"I found him with Lavender Brown." She said quietly, shaking her wet hair miserably. He quickly shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the couch and moving to get a clean towel. That took a while and when he came back, she was down to her dress, a flimsy soft peach gown, draping over her ample curves in a mess. He smiled fondly at the sight. She looked so... womanly.

"why are you smiling?" She snapped at him and he quickly sobered up, holding the towel out and ducking his head abashedly. He'd forgotten what a firecracker she could be.

"If it makes you feel better, he probably didn't mean it." He said carefully . She ran the fabric of the towel through her waist length hair and glared at him.

"No , Harry. That doesn't make me better." She snipped.

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be taking this out on you but-" The tears came, brimming over her honey toned eyes and coating her smooth cheeks. He reacted on instinct, arms moving to engulf her in heat , careful not to squash her tummy. She cried for less than a minute, the sobs slowing to soft little sniffles and finally fading in a small hiccup.

"I'm not crying for him." She said strongly, rubbing her face with the back of her palm, moving out of the circle of his arms. Harry stared, bemused.

"Oh?" He said , feeling foolish. Other than a burning instinct to hunt Ron down and castrate him, he wasn't really good with feelings.

"I'm not. It's just that... I wasted my life on him. My entire life. I gave up so much." She looked up then, eyes boring holes into his face and he looked away, embarrassed. It wasn't that he was blind. He knew Hermione had a soft spot for him. Maybe something a little more than a soft spot.

He'd always done his best not to encourage her. Partly because he hadn't really felt that way about her and partly because Ron had been a jealous bastard. The first five years at Hogwarts had been hard enough , trying to discourage the lingering glances , pretending he didn't notice the way she curled against his side at the slightest oppurtunity.

Sixth year had been marginally better. Ron had started showing interest in her and Ginny had agreed to go out with him. The entire thing had died a natural death.

Until that time , seven years ago, when they'd been holed up together. No Ron, no one else. Just them. Harry had missed being surrounded by people. The weight of what they'd had to do had weighed heavily on his shoulders, sometimes threatening to crush him . Hermione had been miserable, missing Ron and missing home. They'd tried to take as much from each other, without taking too much. Hugs , snuggles , sleeping wrapped around each other. they'd kissed once, just once. And that had been all Hermione, her tear soaked face hot against his as she tried to twist and turn, eager to slot their lips together in that perfect way.

To Harry it had felt like cheating. Not cheating on Ginny, but cheating Hermione.

But he'd been so tired, so exhausted and drained and if he was fighting a war with nothing but love on his side, he certainly deserved a little love of his own, didn't he?

But they'd gotten over it, at least he had.

Until that night five months ago.

He tried not to think of that, firmly believed that he couldn't really _be _the father. Physically, it was possible but that had been one night. Not even the entire night . Just a couple of hours and he'd been drunk out of his mind. The only way he could have done something like that for Ron.

_"Dude, you gotta help me out. Its our anniversary and if I don't turn up she's going to so frigging pissed. I can't trust anyone else to-"Ron's voice had broken off then, static from across the Atlantic making it hard to hear him clearly. Harry wanted to reach across the ocean and wring the bugger's neck. _

_"You can't be serious, Ron! That's just sick!" He spat out, still reeling from the amount of insensitivity Ron managed to exhibit. The years hadn't changed him one bit. And neither apparently, had marriage to one of the most wonderful women on the planet. _

_"Just tonight. Just for a couple of hours. I even talked to Luna about it, it apparently lasts longer and-"_

_"Don't , just don't." He hissed, furious with himself for still talking to the git. _

_"Listen, this isn't for me. This is for her. after everything she's done for you, the least you can do is make sure she isn't alone on her anniversary." _

_And of course, that would be the final punch. _

_Because at the end of the day, if it was for Hermione, nothing was wrong. _

But that was all in the past. In another world, even. Hermione had no idea it was Harry that night. She had no idea that the reason he'd snuck out the minute she'd fallen asleep was because the potion had began fading. And he didn't want to think about her knowing, ever.

So he looked away, moving to the bedroom and pulling out some clean sheets to help settle her in for the night.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

It wasn't physical discomfort. Harry's bed was warm and soft, but clearly not slept in. She wondered why that was. The idea of Harry owning a bed but not sleeping in it felt a bit... sad.

Maybe he was too lonely?

She eased herself upright, shifting around the couple of pillows to lay on her other side. Sleeping on her back was something she genuinely missed. Also the full night's sleep that she could no longer get, courtesy her reduced bladder capacity and seemingly never ending hunger.

Nevertheless she had a lot of things to think about.

This wasn't a permanent solution of course.

Harry would want her to leave and she had a store to run. She imagined going back there, to the small room upstairs, the rickety old stairs and she wanted to cry. She'd avoided going up there, after finding out she was pregnant. When she closed the store for the night, no matter how late, she always found a way to get back to the condo .

But now there was no condo. Ron was there and the thought of seeing him again was just a bit too much. She could technically move back into the store, maybe change one of the store rooms into a bedroom, so she wouldn't have to climb all the way up to the third floor and risk-

"Hey, Awake?" A voice called out from the living room and she realized she'd sat up and started pacing, almost without her knowledge. Cursing herself for disturbing him, she quickly made to get back into bed, but Harry was already in the room, switching the light on and looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" He said, glancing around in concern. She shook her head and then blushed when her stomach rumbled.

"Ooh, my little boy is hungry , isn't he?" Harry laughed, kneeling at the foot of the bed and lightly knocking on her tummy.  
He looked up at her and bumped her nose, before moving to his feet and walking to the fridge.

Ten minutes later, he returned with orange juice, toast and an omelet.

"I'll be gone in the morning." She said quietly, trying not to look at his face.

He was quiet for a second and then placed a warm hand on her knee.

"Where to?" He asked gently , moving to sit back on his haunches.

"The store, I guess," she shrugged, the movement making her loose fitting dress slip off her shoulders," I can move things around a bit, maybe shift the room downstairs and-"

"No. No, absolutely not." He shook his head firmly, fingers gently easing her sleeves back in place and patting her shoulder," You aren't doing any such thing. I'll come by and look it over , see what I can do. We'll get through this together, alright?" He smiled, open and guileless and she wanted to cry.

"I-I'm not sure if-"

"If Ron's going to be okay with that? Mione, if I could I'll gladly kill that bastard twice over but I'm not going to be much help to you from prison. Besides, the only reason I'm letting you go to that store is because even I can tell that this isn't the right place for a pregnant girl." He waved an arm around, indicating his cramped apartment.

She had to laugh at that.

"I'm not a girl, Harry!" She protested . He grinned at that and then shook his head.

"You'll always be that eleven year old girl who stopped me from getting expelled. Thanks for that by the way," he winked, " and I think you should sleep now. Don't trouble that pretty little head of yours, alright? We'll work things out."

Before she could reply , he was out the door, letting it close behind him.

* * *

"The child is _whose? _" Percy spluttered in shock, staring at his brother in shock.

"It's Harry's, but... but she doesn't know that." Ron muttered, scratching the back of his head in abject misery. Percy gave him a look that clearly said _what kind of drug are you on._

"A woman has sex with a man and gets pregnant. And she doesn't know he's the father when in fact he's her best friend. What part of that makes sense to you?" He demanded.

"It was...Polyjuice potion! I was on tour, couldn't make it to our anniversary and I just thought-"

"Holy shit, Ron that's a whole new level of low, even for you!"

"How was I supposed to know the bitch wanted to fuck on that night? She wouldn't give me the time of the day, not even when I practically went drooling after her like a dog and then he comes along , feeds her a lousy meal and she gets in bed with him! " Ron hisses .

"So she thinks that-"

"That I'm the father. " He shakes his head in disdain.

"Is that why you cheated on her?"

Ron had the good grace to blush. After all the cheating had been going on for a long time. Lavender was hardly the first.

"So, what about Harry, does he know?" Percy persisted and Ron reached for another drink.

"I don't care whether he does. That bastard betrayed me. He isn't going anywhere near my wife."

Percy laughed at that.

"Your wife? Why one earth would she get back with you?"

"She will. The thing about girls like Hermione, is they can't grow out of their habits. And that's exactly what I am. A habit. She'll be crawling back before long. "

Ron smiled, eyes narrowing on the glass of scotch.

* * *

**A/n :- Reviews are love :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"There's something wrong here." Blaise muttered, running a hand over his haggard face. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week, the exhaustion evident in the bags under his eyes and the sunken cheekbones on his face. It wasn't that he hated the work; it just felt a bit too much at times.

Draco, who had been looking through a cluster of five feet tall file stacks, let out a yep followed by a curse, jumping back in shock as the entire make shift tower of files crashed around him. Blaise groaned in misery. That was going to take another hour of their time. Fucking awesome.

" Dude, you can't just mutter thinks from behind me. Not when I've been alone in a goddamn basement for four hours!" Draco complained, glaring at him.

"That's the least of our worries. Nott and his cronies are getting out of prison today."

Draco blinked in shock.

"So soon? We put them away for murder they shouldn't-"

"His father got the case reopened. Something about 'prejudiced opinions' and ' unsufficient evidence'-"

"Bullshit! He murdered her and you know it!" Draco hissed, looking beyond furious. Blaise could empathize. Pansy Parkinson Malfoy had been a bitch of the first order but she had loved Draco. In her own twisted way.

Blaise held a hand up in surrender , not willing to rile up his friend more than absolutely necessary.

"I know, Dray. But there's something more important. We need to tell Harry about him being out. You know he's going to be the first guy those bastards look for."

Draco stared in shock, ice cold worry settling into the pit of his stomach.

"They can't find him. He's here in London and they don't know that." He said firmly, willing his insides to settle. Blaise let out a snort of derision.

"Jesus, Draco what world are you in? We were part of their gang remember? When has Nott ever involved in his dirty deals without putting a tracker charm on any and all parties concerned? Paranoid bastard." Blaise scoffed, absently rubbing the small tattoo on his wrist .

Draco's gaze automatically shifted to the one on his own wrist. They'd gotten it during one of their undercover stints. Theodore Nott was a cruel, ruthless and sadistic bastard. The thought of him going anywhere near Harry made his blood go cold. Not that Potter couldn't defend himself. They all could.

After all, they'd trained together.

But that had been six years ago. They'd been painfully young and gullible, truly believing that they were helping to control evil. But they hadn't.

What did they say? Fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity?

And that's what they;d done. They'd fought with the so called 'monsters' , giving them ammunition to grow , giving them targets to attack. First rule of being an agent for the Order.

Forget your family. Forget your friends. Chances are they'll be targeted otherwise.

That hadn't stopped them though. Him, Harry and Blaise had been the first to sign up , letting the Ministry poke, prod and shape them into robotic shadows of their former selves, drilling their own ideals into their heads . For Draco and Blaise, it hadn't been any different from being in the Dark side. Except now they were fighting evil instead of abetting it.

But Harry had been different. He'd taken the training and the defense tactics , but he'd resisted the ideals. He had his own idea on how to deal with the bastards. A boy, forced to grow up way before his time. To someone who had been mollycoddled by his mother all his life, the thought of growing up without parents had been foreign and frightening. Yet, Harry had beaten all odds and grown up to be a better man than any of them could ever dream to be.

when the Order finally broke up officially, Blaise and Draco had become aurors, fully believed to see Harry move with them but he hadn't. Instead he'd married Ginny. Taken time off from real life, or so he said, moving to Italy.

They hadn't heard from him over a year.

Until that night in Venice, when one of Blaise's friends from the mafia had called to ask about some guy called Potter who claimed he knew Blaise. Did they know him? Because the boss was a few seconds away from chopping said green eyed bastard into bits and throw him into the nearest venetian river. Apparently he'd gotten into trouble by trying to hit on the boss' paramour.

Draco and Blaise had tripped over each other to get there on time. '

From then it was something of a routine.

Harry found new and improved ways to dig himself into a hole and Draco and Blaise found ways to dig him out.

But Theodore Nott had been one hole , they could've done without, damn Harry.

Sighing, Draco picked up his coat. He could only hope that Harry still answered knocks on his door with his wand drawn.

* * *

By Nine in the morning, Hermione had breakfasted (in bed) and showered. She felt oddly happy, all things considered. Once she'd packed her bags and made Harry some coffee, she let him lead her downstairs, accepting his offer to bring her lunch later that day.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Harry asked , peering out into the roads. The sky was steel grey and he could hear distant thunder, sending a warning flag of an approaching storm.

"Nah, I'm just going to open shop and make sure everything's fine. Besides, you'll meet me for lunch there, right?" she grinned and shrugged. Harry nodded thoughtfully, holding out her bag and opening the door.

Hermione pulled the coat tighter around her slim frame, baby bump pushing the fabric out. She had pink rabbit ear muffs and snow white mittens with paw prints. It was beyond adorable.

"Aren't you too old for those?" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up, before moving out into the streets.

Once she reached the bus stop, it was easy getting back to her shop. Twenty minutes later she entered the place, only mildly surprised to find it empty. She worked alone , most days. Unless Luna or Parvati joined her , but that was a rare occurrence. Besides , it was just Book store with an attached cafe, located in one of the sleepier parts of the county.

Most of her customers were regulars who stepped in with a smile, picked the latest newspaper or magazine off the kiosk and poured themselves their own coffee before ordering dessert. There were plenty of small armchairs or cozy little loveseats . Antique tables she'd salvaged from a dozen yard sales and an upholstery that was made entirely of mocha colored silk and lace, courtesy Draco and Blaise.

After opening the store for the day, she leaned back against her armchair, peering into the rain soaked streets.

A divorce seemed like a good idea. Not a new one, but definitely good. After finding her husband's shirt robes stains with gloss, nearly three years ago, she'd lost any residual delusions about him. But she'd hung on, with some misplaced sense of guilt. Especially when Ron insisted that it hadn't been him at all. That the girl had thrown herself at him and Hermione, you know how these fan girls are , besides you're my number one girl, you know that right?

But then that night had happened. Five months ago, on their anniversary. That had been something straight out of her dreams. A different Ron, a boyish Ron. Someone who had remembered every tiny little thing she'd ever liked and had worked the entire day to keep her happy. Someone who had held her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. Someone who talked and acted like he _loved _her. After years of feeling that anything physical between them was her paying for him feeding her, for the first time she'd felt like sharing her body and soul with him.

She'd remembered why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

And then she'd woken up alone, with nothing but mussed sheets to prove that he really had been there. When Ron had returned, two months later and she'd told him about being pregnant, he'd looked surprised. Worse, he'd looked suspicious and unbelieving like he hadn't...like he wasn't the father.

And he'd then stormed out.

As the knowledge that he didn't _remember _making love to her flashed through her mind, every ounce of love she'd held on to, the few last fragments of her affection had gone out with him.

The bell over the door chimed and she started, eyes widening and then narrowing as she watched Ron walk in, pulling his coat off and looking, for all the world, like nothing had happened the other night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she hissed, furious. He gave her an even stare.

"I was hoping you would have gotten over your stupid hysteria by now."

For a second , she was too outraged to say anything. Swallowing, she held her palm up.

"You better get out of here. Right now." she gulped, " I'll send the divorce papers to you. Till then, I don't want you stepping into my property."

Ron scoffed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Jesus, Mia what do you want from me?! An apology?! Is that what this is all about? Fine, I'm sorry! Okay? "

Hermione had never seen anyone look less sorry in her entire life. She took a deep breath, willing herself to not pull her wand out.

"This isn't about you not apologizing, Ron. This is about you being a lying cheating bastard and me wanting you out of my life." She said quietly. Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step closer . She hesitated, eyes darting to the door. She didn't want to hex him, not really. But if push came to shove...

"Okay, I can see why a night with Saint Harry Potter should make you think you can do better for yourself. But let's face it Mione. You're used goods and he can definitely do better." He gave her a slight cajoling smile , like he was talking sense. She could feel her face burn at the insult. What had she ever seen in this monster?

He took another step closer and her wand was out.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mione. Come on, put that thing away. We're married and that's something that lasts forever. You can't just throw something like marriage away. It's a binding contract. For better or for worse, Till death do us part."

The door bell chimed again, making them jump in shock.

"till death do us part, huh? That can be arranged Ronald." Harry smiled, the corners of his lips perking up, even as he leaned against the door frame, surveying the drama with relaxed patience, hands in his pockets and lean hips resting on the oak paneled frame. Hermione felt relief flood her senses in one big whoosh and she all but sank against the nearest armchair.

"You alright, Mione?" Harry asked, eyes darting to her quickly and clearly saying _don't worry, I got this. _

Ron stared at him, fingers curling into fists on his side.

"I should've knocked you out when I had the chance you arrogant bastard." Harry said evenly, glaring daggers at him. Ron laughed derisively, fingers edging to his wand but resting on the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh, please Harry. If there's anyone here who should be called a traitor , it's you. Wife of best friend is generally off limits. But you've never played by those rules, have you? Isn't that why my pretty little sister dumped your sorry ass in the first place? "

Hermione stared at him in shock, willing herself to swallow the bile that threatened. She'd stood with these boys once, when they were kids. Watched them battle for each other, bleed for each other and here they were , stabbing each other with false accusations and threats.

"Actually, Ronald. I'm pretty sure she left because she couldn't keep her unfaithful self in a relationship. And looks like it runs in the family, doesn't it?" Harry gritted out, wondering why he was listening to this. Why he hadn't just stepped up and punched him in the face.

Maybe because he knew that deep down, he'd betrayed her as much as Ron had.

Ron smiled, soft and evil, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Surely, you don't think she'd going to come to you, Harry? Can you imagine what would happen if she were to know? To know what you really did?" He taunted, fingers still fluttering over his waistband. Harry felt the blood rush out of his face.

"Alright that's enough! Get the hell off my property Ron, or I'm calling Draco."

Ron turned his gaze to her, smiling serenely.

"I'll leave , Mia. Take care of ..." he glanced at Harry," _our _son."

The door slammed shut behind him .

* * *

**A/n : Reviews are love :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the center of her store, Hermione took a second just to breathe. For the first time, in a long time, she felt at peace. Out of her husband's rigid control and the circle of despair he'd kept her locked in. She could do what she wanted now.

"Do you.. should I leave?" Harry looked hesitant and worried, fingers rubbing the back of his messy head . It was a typical Harry gesture and she grinned, shaking her head.

"No, that's alright. Do you... do you know any good divorce lawyers?" She asked softly. Wizarding marriages were sealed in blood, often impossible to break . It would take a powerful lawyer to argue her case.

"You don't just want a separation? It's a lot easier and-"

"No. No, I don't want to have anything to do with him. " She shook her head firmly and Harry nodded.

"I understand. I'll look into it... In the mean time, I'm not so sure about you staying here. Didn't you tell me something about a nice bed upstairs? "

"Yes. It's old but its insanely comfortable. But I'm not too sure about climbing all the way-"

"Oh, you leave that to me, love." He gave her a one armed hug, moving quickly up the stairs while she grinned stupidly at the little pet name he'd used.

Three hours later, he'd managed to section off a part of the cafe into a makeshift nursery space, complete with a magically carved mural of the little mermaid and another one of Roger Rabbit. The medium sized room next to the nursery now held the bed, a chest of draws and a small bookshelf, filled with her favorite books. Harry ran the tip of his fingers over the spines of each book and then looked at her in surprise.

"None on parenting?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No...I just... I didn't find the time to ..." She shrugged, fingers stirring some sugar into the steaming mug of coffee she'd brewed up.

Truth was, all the books she'd read seemed to focus on sharing the pregnancy with your husband. On making sure the child grew up with his father right from the time he or she was in her womb and the mere thought of it had spun uncomfortable emotions in her. So she'd stopped reading.

"In that case, we should go shopping tomorrow. How does that sound?" He smiled, moving to settle back in the couch, reaching gratefully for the mug. She nodded, hesitating for a second before settling next to him. There was enough space between them to keep her comfortable , yet her heart began hammering away in its cavity.

Harry was the epitome of comfort. Of home and satisfaction. He reminded her of freshly mown grass and the fresh scent of her favorite books. Antique furniture that gained value with age and the silence that followed a thunderstorm, something like a reminder that no matter what horrible thing she had to face, he'd stay the same.

Her best friend.

Her only friend.

And of course, _only_ a friend.

She could feel something tug at her heartstrings, something that felt like disappointment and it must have translated to her face, because he straightened at once, fingers moving to her knees.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked , concern flooding his features and she sat there stunned, as warmth radiated from where his fingers rested on her soft skirt, the pressure of his touch and the heat of his body easily permeating the soft fabric and flooding her body.

It practically zinged through her, moving up and outwards, making the tips of her finger tingle. The touch was oddly familiar, something she remembered from some forgotten life and she blinked in shock at the foreign sensation. And then , without warning, she felt it.

A kick.

Jumping, she stared down at her tummy in shock.

"I..it..I ..." She blubbered, words failing her as she tried to get some of her thoughts out. They were filling her up in quick succession, making her lose track of what she was thinking , where she was.._who _she was.

Harry looked panicked.

"Are you alright, its it the baby... what, Mione?!" He moved closer, fingers moving to her shoulder and she just stared at him, at his beloved fresh face, untouched by the years and still looking so childishly concerned. Just like all those times in their childhood, when he'd been afraid of her getting hurt.

Unable to form words, she shook her head in denial and picked up his palm, moving it to the curve of her belly.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Her baby gave a solid kick, the vibrations singing through her body and translating to his skin.

"Oh, My god! He's...the baby's... he's moving..." He looked awestruck and ..._reverent. _Like he was watching something that was holy. Something no one could earn the right to see or feel.

"He is.. isn't he?" Hermione whispered, awed by the feeling inside her and by the look on his face. She moved her fingers off his hand but his hand stayed in place, thumb rubbing circles on her tummy . She could feel her hormones going haywire. She wasn't supposed to feel all this. So much. Too much.

And then he lowered his head, lips brushing the curve of her belly.

Her breasts tingled without warning and before she could be properly disgusted with herself for making his gesture seem sexual, she felt something soak the front of her dress.

"Oh." She looked at herself stupidly, watching the stain spread over her chest. It took her a second to recognize that she was leaking.

Harry looked like he'd been hit over the head.

Embarrassed and face flaming in shame, she scrambled for her coat, draped casually on the couch, pulling it up in front of her.

"That's... you're... isn't it.. isn't it too early to...?" He was trying hard to look at her face and nowhere lower, the tips of his ears red .

Hermione swallowed the embarrassment flooding her and shook her head. Oh, God this was incredibly embarassing. Clearly , the heavens were against her. It took her two tries to get back on her feet , trying to ignore Harry as he moved to help her.

"It's alright... I just need to ... " And that made her stop. None of the clothes in the store fit her anymore. She needed to change out of her clothes and there weren't any at hand. Frustrated, she felt the tell tale wetness on her cheek, mirrored by another spurt of milk , staining her dress further.

She felt miserable, just a second away from breaking down and sobbing.

Strong fingers curled on her shoulder, tugging her gently.

"Hey. Hermione... hey... look at me."

It took a mammoth effort to do it, her face red and splotchy from the tears. Harry looked mildly amused as he used his thumb to brush her tears.

"Know what this reminds me of?" He asked softly, guiding her back to the couch. She bit her lip, looking away. She couldn't think of anything more humiliating than leaking breast milk in front of her best friend. It was just not _done._ Like it wasn't bad enough on its own, subjecting Harry to something like that?! What right did she have ?

"Back during the Horcrux hunt? Remember I was looking for the first aid kit and stumbled into your tampons? And being the curious git that I am, I just _had_ to ask what they were for.."

Hermione felt her face flame again as the memory flooded her. Okay, yeah, that had been embarrassing.

"Oh, God I remember the look on your face. You looked like you wanted to run and hide. And I bet if we were anywhere else, you would have run off too. But I'm going to tell you the same thing I did then. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just a sign that you're a woman. A healthy beautiful woman, who is going to be a healthy beautiful mother. You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Got that?" He said softly , patting her on the cheek.

She took a deep breath, shuddering on the exhale.

"Okay." She smiled weakly through the tears. Harry grinned and stood up.

"Now, you stay put while I go get you something pretty to change into. You want to take a shower?" He asked softly, fingers moving up from her shoulders to tangle in her soft hair. She could feel her body tingling and she moved away, nodding a little.

"I ... I need to get..."

"Okay. Anything else you want me to get while I'm out?" He smiled reassuringly and she shook her head.

She waited till he was out of the door before sinking back against the couch and getting her feelings in control, trying to get rid of the awful feeling of deja vu.

This wasn't good.

She was falling for him again.

And this time there was no one to break her fall.

* * *

Harry felt like the world's worst asshole.

He was sitting in the waiting chair at one of the maternity Stores in Diagon alley. After calmly explaining what had happened, he'd been ushered inside a room and told to wait, while the lady went about picking stuff that Hermione might need to deal with the changes in her body.

And while he waited, he couldn't help but think of what had happened.

For one fleeting , infinite moment he'd felt like a father.

Like it was his daughter in there. His child, growing in a womb, responding to his touch and recognizing the person it had been formed from.

It had certainly felt that way.

And then she'd... she'd...

Liquid heat pooled in his stomach at the thought.

He loved kids. Had always loved them. Had wanted a dozen. One of the things Ginny had hated about him. She'd been reluctant to have more than one, insisting that it would ruin her figure but Harry couldn't think of anything sexier than a well endowed, rounded woman.

Someone who looked soft and comfy, warm and gentle.

Hermione looked that way, now. She was still slim, but her breasts were skating the edge between just enough and a bit too much . Her hips flared just a bit too wide to accomadate the extra load and he loved the S curve of her thin waist , small and dainty like a hourglass.

But she was still pretty early , wasn't she? Five months, according to her. Was it normal for her to be lactating so soon?

Worried, he reached for his phone, dialling Neville quickly.

"Harry? That you?" He sounded genuinely surprised to hear from him. Not surprising. He hadn't called him in months.

"Hey, Nev. I was wondering if... remember when Luna was Pregnant?" He asked nervously, still unsure how to phrase his worry.

"Oh, God.. that.. that's not something I'll be forgetting anytime soon." Neville shuddered audibly and Harry winced in sympathy. Luna had a difficult pregnancy, rife with complications. She probably wouldn't have pulled thorough if Neville hadn't been the awesome obstetrician that he was.

"Well, did she... I mean is it normal for women to start lactating when their still pregnant?" He blurted out.

"Ginny's pregnant?" Neville sounded stunned. It took Harry a second to even remember who Ginny was.

"What.. no! It's Hermione. Which reminds me, can we come see you tomorrow? For a check up?"

"Sure. that's fine. Luna is just on her way to the cafe right now. How many weeks along is she?"

Harry blinked. Five months, so that would be-

"Around twenty weeks. Give or take?"

"Oh, well it's pretty normal. Just get one of them pre maternity kits for her. In case it makes her uncomfortable you know. And , really dude, why are you doing this? Where's that deadbeat husband of hers?"

"Ronald? He isn't in the picture anymore." Harry said shortly, the mere thought of his once best friend now giving him a headache.

"Good for her. Skirt-chasing bastard. Can you believe he hit on Luna? When Hermione was right across the room, nonetheless. Poor Mione... Must've been terrible for her. !"

Harry felt his fist clench. Someday Ron's face was going to be intimately acquainted with it.

"Yes, it was. I need to go now."

"Sure ... Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Take good care of her, she's a goddess. " Neville said softly, fondness coating his tone.

Harry smiled.

"That she is."

* * *

Hermione took a few extra minutes to shower and wash her hair. Clearly, she needed to be more familiar with the changes in her body. She pressed her hand to her stomach every now and then, waiting for movement. But it didn't come.

She wondered if the baby had perhaps responded to Harry and not her. Was that possible? Did they get attached to people touching them? Kissing them?

"Oh, God, Mione , get a grip." She laughed, reaching for a few dollops of shampoo. As she massaged it into her scalp, she frowned, pulling her fingers out. She could feel the phantom feeling of Harry's touch there. And it was wrong. So wrong.

She had to get her head on straight. Not confuse her feelings with what was real. Harry loved Ginevra. Everyone knew that. And sometimes, she'd resented the red haired girl for tossing it all aside , but deep down she knew she couldn't blame her.

Ginny loved her freedom, her mixed bloodline giving her a love for the wild side, as wild as the red of her hair. Harry had wanted family and kids and Ginny. It didn't work that way.

But then, things seldom worked the way you wanted them to, and she was a living breathing example there. Twenty four years old and not a single dream fulfilled. No husband, no desired career and no dreams left to call her own.

Just this baby.

And Harry.

* * *

When Harry got back to the store, Hermione was still in her new room, the door locked. A few customers sat across the scattered tables and he caught sight of Luna in the cash counter.

"Harry!" She smiled, waving cheerfully.

"Hey? You're here early ." He said , surprised. It was still on the early side of morning and most of the patrons looked sleep deprived, clearly looking for their morning fix of caffeine.

"Oh, Mione always like getting an early start. And what about you? How come the great Mr. Potter is out doing baby stuff?" Her eyes twinkled knowingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Just helping a friend , sweetheart, don't let your imagination run wild." He bumped her nose lightly with a closed fist. Ducking her head in defense, she laughed , eyes flitting to the door on her right. Hermione was peering out of a crack on the door.

"Harry? " She looked scrubbed clean and fresh, face sparkling with that special glow that pregnant woman seemed to carry around.

Harry waved the bags in his hand.

"Here you go. Why don't you help her out?" He deposited the bags in Luna's hand, shooing her away and taking her place behind the counter. He's always wanted to run those cash register thingies.

* * *

Draco leaned back against the wall, glancing around the room, trying to decide if the mess was normal Harry mess or dragged against his will Harry mess. Blaise was rummaging in the bedroom and he was trying not to panic.

"Why isn't the guy picking his phone?" Blaise yelled irritably, his voice carrying over to where Draco stood. That was new. They could always reach each other on their private phones. It was one of the staples in their field of work, where you couldn't actually afford stupid mistakes.

Was Harry in trouble?

Somehow he doubted it.

Harry had been the best on field. Even after the entire Order had been disbanded, he'd still retained his skills , as evidenced by the countless scams he'd managed to pull off. Although a lot had hinged on Draco and Blaise throwing the authorities off his scent. But Harry had done all of that purely for the of the money he managed to swindle, he paid back.

And he usually targeted people who'd made it using illegal means anyway.

Not that two wrongs made a right or anything, but still.

But Theodore Nott wasn't just some guy looking for a criminal. He was a murderer. A monster. Someone who never forgot and never years he'd used every loophole in the law to evade capture.

And Harry had managed to outwit him at his own game, using the same loopholes to tie him up in knots, finally landing him in jail.

But now the bastard was out , like a shark sniffing for blood. And Harry was the target.

"I know why he isn't picking up..." Blaise came out of the room, a small black cellphone held in his hand.

"He must be using the other one." Draco rolled his eyes, reaching for his own.

* * *

The phone rang just as Hermione emerged from the room, dressed in one of the soft blue sweaters he'd bought. He took a second to smile at her and mouth " gorgeous " , watching her blush , before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Where on earth are you, you stupid prat?" Draco's snarl filled his ears and made his head throb.

"Out. What do you want?" He asked quietly, wondering if he'd gotten into some spot as always.

"Theodore Nott's out."

Harry blinked in shock, something like adrenaline coursing through his veins. _Finally. _

He tried not to show his pleasure at the news, injecting surprise into his tone instead.

"How on earth did that happen?" He said, cursing.

"Some bullshit technicality... Harry, we've got to get you to a safe house or-"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes as Draco began rambling about protection and guards and wards .

"I'll meet you in an hour." He said quickly, hanging up.

He wanted to meet Theodore Nott on his own terms. He wanted to make that bastard suffer for...

"Is everything , okay Harry?" Hermione said softly, fingers touching his elbow in concern and he lost track of his thoughts. Instead a new worry began seeping into his mind.

"Mione, I can't... I might not be able to meet you for a while." He couldn't risk that. If Nott got a wind that he was meeting someone, least of all a girl ...Like the last time he might...Fear and apprehension slammed into him and he took a step back from her.

The tracker on him was blood bound. Right now, Nott might know he was here. With Hermione.

"I need to go." He said softly, shaking his head.

He stepped out, ready to leave, but changed his mind, stepping back in to put on a few protective charms.

Best not to take any undue risks.

Ignoring her surprised queries, he moved out, apparating away to Draco's Manor.

* * *

**A/n :- Sry for the late update... Reviews are love. :) Will update daily...**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry hit the soft carpeting of the Manor , spluttering indignantly. As far as he was concerned, Floo Networks were the worst things on the planet.

"You're still struggling with this?" Draco looked irritatingly amused as he offered a palm to help him up. Ignoring the little quip, Harry heaved himself upright, moving automatically to the whiskey canter on the sideboard.

"You always have the best alcohol, Malfoy." He whistled, losing no time in chugging the fiery liquid. Blaise snorted from his place on the couch. He was a teetotaler, thought anyone who drank was a fool. Well, to each his own.

Ignoring him, Harry chugged another mouthful.

"You're one weird bastard. " Draco shook his head, dragging him to the nearest armchair and shoving him on it.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nott's looking for you with a vengeance. The ministry's got a couple of agents looking for you as well and what do you do? You return back to the epicenter of every trouble you've caused, back to London of all places and you go _shopping _in Diagon Alley. Seriously?"Draco rapped him on the head, sharp and painful.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"London isn't permanent. I'll head back to Venice ." He shrugged. That was more home than any place else.

"When?"

"Soon." He said cryptically.

_After I get that murderous son of a bitch into the ground. _

"How soon? We can't keep-" Draco started , but Harry cut him off.

"Listen, Draco. This isn't your fight . I mean, I appreciate the heads up but I'm not leaving London for a while. At least till I get some work done. "

"Does this have anything to do with Mia?"

"What?" He rasped.

"Hermione. Does this have anything to do with her ?"

"What?! No! Of course not, why would you- Of course not!" He shook his head.

"Why? Because you've been getting pretty cozy with her."

Harry tried to keep his irritation down. But when he looked back at Draco all he could see was genuine concern. He forced down the annoyance and shook his head.

"I know how it looks but... She needs me right now. I'm just.."

"Helping her out?"

"Something like that. Yeah."

"And then you'll just leave her ...abandon her?"

Harry stared at his best friend. Draco sounded annoyed. Scratch that, he sounded furious.

"Dray, I..."

"Fuck you, Potter , the hell is wrong with you man?"

Harry just blinked, surprised. What was he supposed to do? He had lots of loose ends left untied in London. It was alright to visit once in a while but he could hardly stay here .

"Why on earth are you glaring at me?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not... dude, listen here alright. I know it doesn't make sense to your thick skull, but she'd _in love with you. _Like legit, in love with you. Know what that means? Any small sign of affection is going to seem huge to her. Not mention the fact that she's at her most vulnerable. You can't just give her everything she's ever wanted and then take it away without an explanation..." Draco swore, leaning back against the wall and running his palm over his face.

Harry stared at the blonde and shook his head vehemently.

"It's not like that...I'm not... Shit, Dray you make me sound like a monster. I'm just trying to help her out for God's sake." He muttered, wondering why they were even talking about this.

"See , that's the thing, Harry. You have a very warped idea of what helps people. "

_"Come on , Harry, you don't her to be alone on her anniversary , do you?" _

Harry shook his head, trying to push the guilt to the back of his mind. Was he doing it again? unintentionally hurting her? He needed time to get his head on straight.

Blaise cleared his throat.

"Draco, this isn't what we're here about. We need to get something done about Nott."

Harry looked up at the boy, grateful for the change in topic.

"Yeah, well, word on the street is he's looking for the Exemplar. " Blaise scoffed.

Harry froze, staring at him in disbelief.

"He's _what?!_ "

"What the hell's the Exemplar?" Draco blinked.

"The Exemplar, it's a stone tablet that-"

"I know what the damn Exemplar is! Why the hell is he looking for it?" Harry said nervously.

Blaise shrugged.

"Could be a million reasons. But knowing him, it's probably to sell it to the highest bidder."

Harry shook his head.

"No way. It's way too powerful for him to pass off. Any chance he's gonna know what to do with it?"

God, he hoped not. The thought of it falling in the wrong hands was downright terrifying.

"Okay, someone please explain what the Exemplar is." Draco snapped.

"It's one of the weapons used by the Aztecs, centuries back. A stone tablet that taught mind control." Harry said quickly, giving him the short version.

"the Aztecs? They were-?"

"Wizards , yes. A few of them at least. "

"Oh..Kay. So Nott's looking for a centuries old tablet to control minds?" Draco looked at them like they were crazy.

Blaise frowned.

"Not just plain mind control, Draco. If you remember , the Imperius curse can accomplish that quite well. What the Aztecs found was a way to control a person's thoughts and actions in an intelligent manner. Not mindless following of orders, but clever logical decision making , with one end goal in sight. We don't know if it's real. Many people consider it a myth,but over the years, there have been several evidences.."

"Can we please stall the nerd speak, Zabini?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pompous ass!" Blaise retorted.

"Besides, if it isn't even real, why exactly are we worried?" Draco protested, looking between them with confused impatience on his face.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Poor naive Malfoy.

"Actually, Dray, it's as real as your ass."

Blaise snorted, reaching out to yank on Draco's belt loop.

"Not really accurate , Harry, his ass looks pretty non existent to me." He snickered, making Draco yelp in protest.

Harry laughed, watching the pair of them wrestle it out in the couch.

But his mind was elsewhere.

If Theodore Nott was really looking for the Exemplar, he wasn't the only one in danger, here.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the condo, battling the urge to turn tail and flee. The truth was she hated the thought of confronting Ron. Forget confronting, just the thought of looking at him was enough to trigger her gag reflex.

But her clothes were here. So were her medical records and all of her knick knacks. She needed to get them out.

She'd purposely chosen a Saturday, because Ron wouldn't be caught dead at home on a weekend. But as it turned out, today was the exception to his norm. The door was locked on the inside and she'd have to ring him up.

When she finally brought herself to do it, she wished Harry were here with her.

Just for the moral support.

But she'd resisted the urge to call him. Because he had no moral obligation to be there for her and it wasn't like he wouldn't have anything better to do.

The door flung open , just as she finished her train of thought, making her blink at the man in front of her.

"Hermione." Ron looked happy and chipper, like he hadn't wrecked their marriage and insulted her to boot.

"I'm only here to get my stuff."

Ron rolled his eyes, fingers curving around her upper arm, not very gently. Too tired to protest, she let him lead her inside, shrugging off his grasp.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mione. You can't stay with Harry." He scoffed.

She didn't bother correcting him, moving instead to their shared bedroom. Everything was just as she'd left it and she quickly sank to the bed, waving her wand to get her clothes neatly folded on the bed. Her travel cases were neat enough and she quickly arranged the clothes in.

"Mione, come on. let's talk this out.." He cajoled, moving to settle next to her. She looked up then, glaring at him.

"There's nothing left to talk about. I hate you, you're an asshole. end of story."

"Yeah well, I'm the one who should be furious. That child isn't even mine, you know." He snapped.

Hermione stared at him in disgust.

"Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean-"

"I don't remember it, because I wasn't there! It wasn't me , Mione." He said quietly, shaking his head in a show of faux-guilt. She blinked at him.

"what the hell does that -"

"It was fucking Potter alright?! The night of our anniversary, it was him! I was still in Texas."

Hermione could only stare in disbelief. Of all the rotten lies to spin...

"You disgust me, you know that?" She said quietly, turning away from him. But he reached out, yanking on her fingers.

"Mione, trust me! It wasn't me. I got held up for the game and I couldn't bare disappointing you. So I told him to take my place. Only because I didn't want you to be alone on our anniversary. And then I found out the guy had used the opportunity to sleep with you. Do you have any idea how fucking furious I was?!"

She couldn't breathe for a second. Looking at him, at his stupid face she could tell that he was saying the truth.

She slapped him. Right across his face.

"How dare you?" She whispered, but her mind was already slipping. Harry... it had been Harry... All along... and he'd lied to her... he'd pretended to be...

She needed to get out. Needed to get the hell out of here.

"Hermione, I know you feel bad about this , but please, let's..."

Her wand was at his throat in less than a second.

"Don't you fucking dare... don't you fucking dare touch me... The only reason I didn't kill you was because you were my child's father . Now that it doesn't hold anymore, there's nothing stopping me from sending you to your grave. Back the fuck off and stay away." She said quietly, her voice oddly steady, considering how much she was shaking on the inside.

Ron held his palms up, looking annoyed and defensive.

"Fine, be a bitch. It's what you're good at after-"

She moved before she could stop herself, the spell hitting him solidly on his chest, sending him flying into the wall, strong enough to chip the paint off the wall. She was pretty certain she'd broken some bones.

Ron lay there, groaning.

"You crazy, bitch!" He swore.

"Careful, Ronald. Or I'm filing domestic assault charges on you. "

Ron stared at her in shock.

"What the fuck-"

Ignoring him, she quickly packed her clothes and stuff, transporting them to her store with a wave of her wand before walking out of the condo.

She needed a little time.

A little time before she confronted Harry.

* * *

Harry found the store empty when he got back from the Manor. He had a lot to discuss with Hermione and it was clear she'd gone somewhere. She had left a strawberry blonde girl at the counter who gave him a note that informed him that she would be back by dinnertime.

He smiled at the small smiley at the end of the parchment.

Looking around the store, he could see that she'd done a good job with the decorating. The nursery looked perfect too. Once she was ready, they could get a cradle, maybe paint it blue to match the walls. Or he could get her one of those muggle things that could be changed from cradle to bed to stroller.

More magical than anything in the wizarding world, if you ask him.

He had a lot of things to discuss with her. She was after all one of the leading experts on Ancient Runes. Or had been. He wondered why she hadn't pursued any of the countless things she'd excelled at.

The door swung open just as he moved towards it.

Hermione looked at him and practically froze in place, looking hunted. His smile slipped off quickly.

"What's wrong?" He said, suddenly scared. She looked... hurt.

"I need to talk to you." She sounded oddly quiet. Subdued. Unnaturally so.

"Okay. okay, let's go inside." He followed her into the bedroom and she locked the door with a bang.

"Where were you?" He asked casually, leaning back against the cupboard. She shrugged, fingers playing with the tassels at the endc of her scarf.

"At Ron's. I got my stuff." She said stiltedly.

"Oh, that's great. You could've called me , I would have-" He started, but she held her hands up.

" Harry, tell me the truth. Is there something you're hiding from me?" She said softly, eyes wide and vulnerable.

Suddenly , he couldn't breathe.

_She knows, _a voice whispered into his mind .

And despite the fact that he'd imagined being confronted about this, a zillion times if not more, he was speechless.

There was nothing he could say.

* * *

**A/n : I've no idea if the Aztecs were wizards. And there's no such thing as the Exemplar. At least, I think not. **

**Reviews are love. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione." He whispered. It was all he could get out. Cold dread was seeping through his insides, chilling his bones.

She took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed. For a few seconds she stayed quiet, still fiddling with her scarf. Then she looked up at him, eyes blazing.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you did it?" She hissed angrily, her lower lip trembling.

_for you, i did it for you.._

"I... I don't... I can't...There's nothing I can say to make this right." He said finally, looking down at his shoes.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"You knew. You knew how I felt about you. You've always known." She said softly, no accusation in her tone. Just acknowledgement. It made him sick with self disgust. Why had this seemed like okay at the time?

"Hermione...Please.. don't..."

"Was it because you felt sorry for me, Harry? Did I look pathetic to you?" She looked up again, the first hint of tears in her eyes.

And his heart broke. He couldn't bear to see her cry. He could _never_ bear to see her cry. He was at her side in an instant, fingers wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her close and hugging her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry...I'm sorry..." He kissed her hair, repeating the same thing over and over again. She didn't cry, however. Instead she pulled back, pushed him away. And somehow that hurt more.

"Tell me why. Please, I need to understand." She said, biting her lips.

Harry swallowed, throat refusing to work.

"He.. he asked me to. I.. Hermione,I swear I refused at first ... but then...then ...I imagined you being alone , sad , on your anniversary..."

"And you felt sorry for me.." She said bitterly, disgust dripping off each syllable.

"NO! No... I swear, it wasn't pity...I'm not... Hermione, look at me. I lost everything. I'm a criminal, I lost my wife , my unborn child.." He stopped and froze.

They both did.

Hermione was staring at him, slack jawed.

"Harry.." She said,eyes round and shocked but he held a hand up.

"No.. no its.. its fine.. just... this isn't about me. I just... I want you to think of the kind of guy I am. Right now? I'm the most pathetic guy on the planet, Mia. Do you think I have the right to pity anyone? Much less you?" He said, looked at her with a silent plea.

She looked torn.

" Harry.."

" I know, first hand, how little it takes to wreck a marriage. And I know how much it hurts when that happens. I didn't want my best friends to go through that. Not just because Ron couldn't make it to your anniversary.I didn't want you to... think you weren't loved. Just because he didn't show up." He said softly.

She was crying now, soft little sobs.

"I can't... there's nothing I can say to justify what I did . Except that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... that night... I wanted to see you smile Hermione. I couldn't bear hurting you.. Couldn't bear anyone else hurting you... I never could." He looked away.

Hermione started replying but he held a hand up.

"I wanted to say it. Once or twice. But then I heard you were pregnant. And I realized things were alright between you and him. I mean, you'd decided to start a family together. So I didn't mention anything. I just... I was glad to see you happy again."

She kept staring at him and then she nodded. _He doesn't know. Doesn't know . _For a moment she couldn't think. Should she tell him? Tell him that the Ron had nothing to do with the life she was carrying?

_And what? He'll want to do the right thing and where would that leave you? A pity fuck is a lot less pathetic than a pity marriage. _

She needed to know something though

"Can I ask you something , Harry? That night, I was making love to my husband...who were _you_ making love to?"

Harry froze, stunned .

She smiled, a soft brittle smile.

" Did you imagine I was someone else? Tried to force yourself to think it wasn't me? Is that what you did?"

Harry shook his head, it wasn't true after all but he couldn't put his chaotic thoughts into words.

" I woke up alone, Harry. I thought everything was going to be alright. I thought I had my husband back. And then.. I woke up alone. And you weren't there. And he wasn't there. And no one was there. Just me. See, it didn't really matter who was with me that night. Because in the end, neither of you were. It was just me. Alone.

"And then he showed up, the same jerk he'd always been and I wondered , so much, if I'd done something wrong that night. That I'd disappointed him in some way. That it was my fault that all of a sudden he didn't think I was worth being nice to anymore.

" Because that's what you did. That's what you made me feel. And if _you _can live with that, so can I."

He stood there frozen .

"Hermione, I-"

"Leave. Please... just... leave."

"Okay... Okay... I'll... call Luna. Ask her to come. Just... I'm sorry." His words felt awfully inadequate.

And at the moment that was all he could do for her. It was habit , more than anything else that made him cast a protective charm over the store. Just in case.

It didn't take him long to find a bar. And soon after, when some guy showed up and claimed he'd cheated him with some shit, he was only too glad to throw the first punch, despite being outnumbered. And as each blow landed , he could concentrate on the physical agony to keep his mind from crumbling in on itself.

* * *

By the time Harry got back to his apartment, it was late. Late enough to warrant a worried looking Draco, lounging against the wall next to his door. He took one look at Harry and swore.

"Jesus Christ, Potter, who did this?" He sounded murderous. Harry tried to breathe even through the bruising in his ribs. He'd taken quite a beating, not at all expecting to run into some old business partners of his. People he'd scammed in the past, or so they claimed. And after the first few minutes, his suicidal thoughts had dissipated , making him realize that it wasn't the brightest thing to throw a punch at a guy who clearly wasn't drunk or alone.

His less than balanced mental state hadn't exactly helped and it had taken very little effort on their part to pound him into the wall. Professional fighters. He fucking hated those bastards.

Draco helped him to the couch and then got him some ice for the bruise on his cheekbone.

"Where else are you hurt?" He snapped , jabbing him with the ice pack with a little more force than necessary. Harry swallowed the wince and tried to catch his breath. Shit, he'd probably broken something. Every single inhale felt like a knife wound to his lung.

"Ribs." He managed to choke out. Draco rolled his eyes and went for his shirt, pulling it up and peering at the skin.

"Dude, I think you've cracked it. Hang on."

His wand was out in a minute and before Harry could brace himself for the pain, he'd muttered the spell.

It felt a lot like being run over by a seven tonne truck. The pain in his ribs intensified to a level that defied all realms of possibility and for a moment he wondered if Draco had _powdered _his ribs instead of healing them. But less than ten seconds later, the intense pain was gone, replaced a by a throb, not really mind numbing but strong enough to make him grit his teeth.

"So, did you ask her about it?"

Harry tried not to think about the utter disaster that had gone down .

"Uh... I'm not sure she knows where it is." He said , lying through his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was ask Hermione about the Exemplar. Not until he made things right.

"What? Harry! She's your friend and-"

"Well, there are other experts." He snapped, unintentionally loud. Draco drew back in surprise, narrowing his eyes .

"Okay, what the fuck did you do, you bastard?" He started.

Harry blinked. This was so fucking unfair! Why was he _always _the bad guy?!

" I didn't..." He sighed. He couldn't lie to Draco. The guy was his conscience. Had been for a long time.

Bracing himself for the inevitable outrage, he told him about what had happened.

At the end of it, Draco looked slightly sick.

"Let me guess. You drank polyjuice potion and slept with your married best friend, pretending to be her husband?"

Harry frowned. He sounded like a douche when put that way.

"I'm not... listen it wasn't like that. I wasn't planning to sleep with her! "

Which was the damn truth.

"Oh, so what happened, she tripped and fell on your-"

"For the love of God, Malfoy ! It was their anniversary! Ginny left because of -" He stopped then, already regretting the outburst. What was he doing? Why was he even trying ?

Draco stared at him, slack-jawed.

"Dude, you didn't..."

Harry sighed.

"It just... it reminded me of what happened with Ginny , okay? I didn't want her to go through with something like that. " He bit his lower lip. worrying the skin.

Draco squeezed his knee. He winced. God, was there a part of him that didn't hurt?

"Harry, listen, you've got to get over that shit man. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. " Draco said quietly, his tone a lot gentler, a lot more _pitying._

And it grated on Harry's nerves.

"Dude, I'm not gonna fucking sit here and talk about my feelings , alright?! Just... Just get Blaise. We need to find out about this damn thing.. If Theodore is looking for it he's going to fucking kill anyone who tries to keep him away. "

"Harry , you.."

"I'm fine. We just.. we need to find Theodore, Dray. The guy's a lot more dangerous than we give him credit for."

* * *

Hermione hesitated, the ringing phone setting her teeth on edge. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep, damn it!

But any number of things could require her attention. She was mostly alone now, couldn't afford to neglect anything and then have it bite her in the backside later.

Grunting with the effort, she pulled herself up, moving groggily to the table.

"Hello?"

"Hermione." The voice was low but easy to recognize.

"Ronald? Are you alright?" She said, surprised. He sounded...off.

"Mione...help."

Her fingers tightened on the handset, sick dread seeping into her stomach.

"This isn't funny, Ron." She warned, leaning back a bit too hard against the table, her back wincing in protest. She couldn't do this. She was in no condition to do this.

"Mione...Please.."

_Click. _

The line went dead. She held the phone for a few more seconds, the steady beep beep putting her into a trance. What was Ron playing at?

Was he hurt?

Genuinely hurt?

She could call someone. Call Harry and ask him to check up on ...

But she couldn't. She didn't want... anything to do with him. Or Ron. Or anyone else, for a while. Why was this happening to her?

A sob escaped her, her breath catching in her throat. she wasn't stable enough to deal with this. Not now. Damn you, Ronald Weasley!

Fingers trembling, she called Draco.

"He..Hello.?" She said, swallowing the stutter and trying to think straight.

"Hermione?"

"Draco...Its...its...Ronald... he's.." Her thoughts went haywire as she tried to recall what her husband had said.

"Hey, hey, hey. sweetheart just calm down. Where are you?" Draco sounded as clear headed as always and the concrete calmness in his tone somehow transferred to her own thoughts, unexpectedly calming her.

"In the store...I.." She stopped when she heard someone yell in the background. Draco's voice came muffled and she couldn't hear what he was saying but a second later she heard Harry's voice.

"Mione! Are you okay? What is it? What did that bastard do? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll fucking murder his-" The line went silent and Draco's long suffering sigh filled her ears.

"I'm sorry, he's just going all alpha male, right now. Tell me what's up with Ron?"

"I think he's hurt. He.. called me and said he needed help..."

"Called as in.. on the phone?" She could practically imagine the frown on his face.

"Yes."

"Okay could you tell me the number ?"

She fumbled with the phone, easily listing his number.

"Okay, Mione. I want you to calm down. We'll track him down and let you know alright?"

She nodded stupidly, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her.

"And, I know you don't really want to do this but could you-?"

The line went silent and it was Harry again.

"Mia! I need... i just.. fuck.. please... I need to be there... with you...I'm coming over." He was babbling, incoherent and obviously scared.

"I'm fine. You don't need to-"

"No... no.. you don't understand. This is serious... Mione... I just...I'll explain when I get there okay? I know you hate me and I won't ask you to forgive me or even put up with me but I just... I need to be there alright?" His words ended in barely masked hysteria and some of the panic that had died down, came fluttering back.

"Okay." She managed to whisper , before hanging up.

* * *

"This could mean a hundred things." Blaise protested, even as Harry threw a bunch of his clothes into a bag. If he had his way, he wasn't leaving Hermione alone for more than a second.

"Or it could mean that Theodore is going to come after her. I'm not taking any chances." He snapped, looking for the cloak, his wand and semi automatic he usually carried. He needed ammo. Lots of it.

"I don't understand... We were in the order too, how come we never heard of this thing." Draco looked confused, his eyes flitting across the file that Blaise had brought home. So far they hadn't learned much from it. Just that the Order had been aware of the Exemplar's existence and a handful of them were actively assigned in looking for it. There were a total of five names. Four of them unfamiliar.

It was the fifth one that had given Harry a Heart attack.

Hermione Jane Granger.

And if Blaise could get the file, so could Theodore. And if he got the thing, there was no doubt who he'd come after first. If for no other reason than to make Harry suffer.

"didn't you read the damn headline. Security Clearance level 5 ... We were just four." Blaise snapped, annoyed as always that no one cared about legal jargon like he did.

Harry ignored their arguing, already sliding his knife and switchblade into his pocket. Draco paused from his bickering to eye him thoughtfully.

"you think this is gonna go down bad?" He said quietly, worry written all over his face.

Harry grinned. He could already picture Theodore in his head, picture snapping the life out of him, watch the light die in his eyes.

" Well, I'm gonna make sure it is , at least for Nott.."

* * *

"You're being awfully difficult. Just tell me where she is. " Nott sneered, the heel of his boots digging into Ron's spine as he pinned the redhead to the floor. Ron grunted in pain, his ribs already broken and his shoulder hanging out of it's socket.

" Fuck you." He panted out.

"Wrong answer." Nott hissed, fingers wrapping around a handful of his hair and yanking him up.

"Fucking hell.." Ron swore, his vision swimming. He hoped Hermione would send help. The bitch owed him at least that.

Nott was annoyed, beyond endurance. He'd found the supposed store, but he couldn't get in. Powerful wards had kept him out, making it impossible to go anywhere near the building. And who could have put such a protection on the girl, if not her good for nothing husband?

"Tell me how to break the charm?" He snapped, shaking the redhead in front of him. Ron whimpered pathetically and he could see that the redhead was slipping out of consciousness.

This wasn't working.

Clearly he needed to move faster.

* * *

"You're scaring me." Hermione whispered, as she watched Harry pull on the blinds and cover every inch of the store with protective charms and shields.

He spared her a look, a fleeting glance and then went back to what he was doing.

"I'm just being cautious. Don't worry about it." He was trying to sound normal. But she could see the tell tale signs of nervousness, right from the tautness of his shoulders to the almost scary readiness in his stance.

it reminded her of the War , when they'd anticipated danger at every turn.

Her nervousness went straight to her womb and the baby became restless in a second. Her hormones were going haywire and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"Harry... Please...you're making me nervous ..." She pleaded, hating herself for being weak. But she needed him to calm down for a second. Needed him to help _her _calm down.

He was by her side in an instance.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shush.. It's going to be okay. I'm here..." He said softly, settling next to her on the bed, pulling her close till her back rested firm against his chest. One hand went over her palm where it lay against her belly. He hummed softly, nose buried in her hair and finger rubbing soothing circles on her tummy. The baby moved again. Once and then twice.

"You're being too stiff. Relax for me." His voice was almost hypnotic, lulling her into a sense of security. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed. Her breathing evened out and she relaxed against him, feeling boneless . After a few seconds, her child calmed down as well.

They sat there for a few more seconds, before Harry drew back. Not completely, but enough to make her sit up straighter.

"I need to ask you something. About what you did after the war." He said quietly.

She stiffened. That was such a long time ago. And she had sworn to never...

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice even. Maybe he wasn't talking about _that._ After all , no one knew about it.

"The Exemplar, Mione. You need to tell me about it."

She froze, feeling her nerves stand on end. Pulling back, she glared at him.

"What the hell are you-"

"Nott's looking for it. He's looking for people who know stuff about it. That's why I came here... He's looking for you Mia." He was trying to pull her back into her arms and she could feel raw panic rising in her throat.

Oh God, Ronald!

"Ron.. did he?... did they...?!" She couldn't say it!

Harry shook his head frantically.

"No, no.. Ron's fine. He'll be fine. Draco'll find him. But, baby, you need to help me out here. He wants to know how to find it. You need to tell me about your research, about who else was involved, where you've kept your findings.. He's going to hurt others to get to it." Harry looked nervous and scared. Frightened almost.

It unsettled her.

"It's... the others are...I don't know where they are... " She tried to think. None of them had been English. Or even friends, for that matter.

"Mione, come on. How can you not.."

"It was top secret! No one was supposed to know about it...It..Harry, do you have any idea what we found out? What we unleashed?" She stared at him wide eyed.

The old horrors came flooding back. The nights when she'd forced herself to bury everything she'd ever believed in , for the greater good.

"Tell me." He said quietly, pulling her closer.

The words came tumbling out.

"The Aztecs...they... they'd found out something absolutely beyond the realms of possibility. Mind control that went beyond everything else. They found ways to alter a person's behavior. Like..like a program that you could use , not just to make a person do what you want but also make him _think _the way you want him too. a complete control of his mental abilities and his personality.

"It was.. it was ground breaking. And then we found out that it wasn't confined to just mental behavioral design. We could also alter their physical aspect. it was like... like being given a chance to correct anything that is wrong with the human body. Can you imagine?"

Harry stayed quiet, watching her ramble.

" Several aspects of the human physique could be modified. Endurance, ability to sustain oneself, muscle tone, strength, Vigor.. countless aspects . And it was all there, for us to make us of. We worked on it but..."

"okay... that doesn't matter... I just... do you have anything here... about how to find the stone tablets?" He said urgently.

She blinked at him stupidly.

"What?"

"the stone tablets. Do you know where they are? Where they're buried?"

Oh, God, he thought...

She shook her head sadly.

"They aren't buried Harry. We already found them. They're in the Ministry of Magic."

for a few minutes, all Harry could do was stare.

"What?!"

"It's there. We found it. It's in the Department of Mysteries and..Where are you going?!" She yelped, fingers curling on the fabric of his shirt, holding him in place. She was scared!

Harry took hand, gently prying her fingers off.

"Nowhere. I need to tell Draco and Blaise. I'll just use my patronus. I just need to find a small break in the shields so that I can send it without letting anyone know we're here. Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be back in a second. " He said soothingly.

She tried to calm herself down.

"You'll be back right?" She said, feeling vulnerable and helpless.

He smiled, soft and genuine and it was hard to accept that he'd hurt her so badly.

"Nothing could keep me away, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/n:- Reviews are love. :)**


End file.
